This invention relates to a novel construction of an apparatus for sorting and counting a number of supplied banknotes.
So far, the operation of sorting and counting the number of supplied banknotes according to different nominal values, placing them in a unified direction, and rejecting damaged notes required manual operations and, hence, considerable time and expense.
The present invention contemplates to providing an apparatus for sorting and counting the number of supplied banknotes which is fully effective to obviate the above drawbacks. Thus, the apparatus comprises a first separating unit adapted for separating damaged and proper notes supplied through a judgement unit designed to judge the authenticity as well as damaged state of the supplied banknotes of various nominal values, a stacker for heaping reject notes, a second separating unit for sensing the front side and reverse side of the normal banknotes and controlling the route of these normal banknotes, and a stacker for normal banknotes having a pair of vane wheels for stacking the normal banknotes, in order to provide for automatic sorting of the supplied banknotes. According to one aspect of the present invention, the sorting and counting apparatus has the function of computing and printing out the sum of the values of the banknotes.